


A Visit to Princeton Academy

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Angry Alya Césaire, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Miss Mendeliev and Bustier's class take a trip to the expensive private school Princeton!Wait, the principal there is your best friend's uncle? Wow, Lila, that's amazing!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1571
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	A Visit to Princeton Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'So I was wondering how in your opinion would go a visit from Bustier's and Mendeleiv's classes to the very private and anti-bullying school where Kagami goes? And if it just happen to be at the same moment Luka decides to visit his new friend because he's worried about Marinette? Well it just makes things better. (A bit of MPS from her newest and oldest friends would be just perfect to face Lila, Bustier and Class Salt)'

"Listen up, students," Miss Bustier said, clapping her hands together in a call for silence.

The noise in the room began to lower, until there was nothing but quiet.

"I am delighted to announce that our field trip this week will be to Princeton Academy - one of the most popular private schools in all of Paris!"

At the exclamation, the children cheered, some with their arms in the air, and others by offering high fives to one another.

Bustier carried on, "I would like to thank our new class president, Lila, on setting up this trip. All by herself!"

Those around said girl turned their heads towards her.

"Oh, it was nothing, honestly! Me and the principal there are like _this._ " She intertwined two of her fingers, representing a close bond.

"Wow, Lila!" Rose marveled, "Isn't he the one who set a record for donating thousands to several charities last month?"

"Y-Yeah, of course! In fact, he payed first-class flights for me to travel to the poorer countries out there, and give the money physically! He said he wouldn't have been able to get so much recognition for his school without me."

The lie was accompanied with a confident hand on her chest and a flick of the hair.

Alya cheered, "Wow! This means you can get me an interview with him! That will boost my blog's reputation for sure!"

Too caught up in the excitement of the trip, none noticed the two classmates sat at the back of the room. Sighing, one of them asked aloud, "How can they even believe that lie? She's been in Paris for two whole years, never mind for the past month. Not to mention, Aurore was the one to set it up with her class."

Marinette let out a long breath. "Well, nothing surprises me anymore, honestly. Guess her lies are just what they want to hear."

Adrien snorted. "I can't wait for when they find out that she's been lying to them this whole time."

"Me neither," Marinette agreed sarcastically with a roll of the eyes. "I can't wait for when they come grovelling back to me for our friendship."

"Hey, chill out, Bug. Don't worry. They won't be able to beg to you for forgiveness when _I'll_ be there to stop them. Without any sympathy."

"Oh, my knight in shining armour. What would I do without you?" the teen droned, placing a dramatic hand on her head.

"I think you mean 'knight in shining _leather_ ', M'Lady. And without me, you would be left alone in this kingdom of lies."

"It's a kingdom, alright. It'll topple sooner or later."

"That's the spirit!" Adrien laughed.

**~*~*~**

"Hey, Aurore!"

"Hi Marinette! How's everything been with the class?"

Groaning, she replied, "Ugh, where should I start. Horrible. That's what its been."

"I'm guessing you mean more horrible than usual?" Mireille's soft voice questioned.

"Yup," Adrien answered for her, popping the 'p'. "First of all, Lila took credit for Aurore and your class getting the trip. Second, she claimed that her and the principal are practically best friends."

Aurore scoffed, grinning madly. "Don't tell me she doesn't know who the principal is."

Adrien chuckled, "She has no idea, whatsoever. If she did, I guarantee she wouldn't be spewing out such nonsense."

They all collectively glanced to the members of Miss Bustier's class, who were speaking enthusiastically to each other. Their conversation caused many students from Princeton to send them glares, as they disturbed the peaceful aura that the area had.

"You know, your class have got to be the loudest we've ever had visit," a calm male remarked from behind.

Eyes widening, Marinette whipped around. "Luka!" she shouted, enveloping his torso in a hug.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her form and pulling her in even more. "It's great to see you, my Melody."

After a few seconds, Adrien joked, "We're here too, you know."

"Of course, how could I forget the little ki-"

Adrien cut him off by engulfing him in a hug, making Luka grunt in surprise. However, he soon laughed knowingly and returned the embrace.

It seems the two forgot that Marinette was squished between them.

Before she could ask for room to breathe, Alya exclaimed, "Girl, what is happening here? Are you trying to make Adrien jealous by going after Luka?"

Caught up in her rambling, she didn't notice the deadpan look the boys gave her.

"You're so insensitive! Especially because you're doing it when Juleka is here!"

"Ummm, Alya? They're already in a-"

"Quiet, Nino! I'll deal with this!" she hissed. "First you bully Lila out of petty jealousy, and now you're going to give false hopes to some stupid musician to get with model boy over there?"

She gestured to them accordingly.

"Excuse me," a man boomed.

Everyone in the vicinity jumped, facing the person clad in a suit and tie. He said, "I thought I made it clear, Madame Bustier, that bullying or any form of harassment was not permitted on my school grounds."

"M-Mr Damocles?" Alya squeaked in apparent recognition.

"Yes, that would be me. Now, as I was saying to your teacher, I will not accept this behavior by your students. You either sort them out, or you will all stay in a classroom doing work for the rest of the day."

"I assure you that it won't be necessary. My children are all well-mannered, and surely will be for the rest of their visit," Miss Bustier stated, though the paleness of her face didn't help in conveying confidence.

"Are you quite sure? From what I heard, there has been bullying going on in your class."

"Well, yes. But they're mature enough to sort it out between themselves without my intervention."

Raising a brow, the man chuckled, amused at her choice of words. "Mature, are your sure about that? One of your students seemed to think that a welcoming hug was a plot for jealously."

"It was!" Alya broke in. "Marinette has been out for Lila for more than a year! If anything, you should be supporting her!"

"And who would this Leyla girl happen to be?"

"Lila Rossi - your niece's best friend!" Rose responded.

"Niece? I assure you, my brother doesn't have any children. Or spouse for that matter."

"W-Wait, you don't have any nieces?" Alya stuttered, confused.

"Yes, I don't. Only nephews from my sister. So, I don't know who this Leyla Rossi is, but she clearly has been lying to you."

As those around began to pale, Adrien sighed, "Outed by the brother of the very principal who believed her. How sad."

Marinette smacked him atop the head. "Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't have any sympathy this week."


End file.
